


Among the Starlight

by AquaWings23



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, First Dance, First Kiss, First Scene is inspired by the Town Dance Scene in Tangled, M/M, it's Trent he can go fuck himself, oh lawd they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWings23/pseuds/AquaWings23
Summary: Truth be told, he had never danced like this before. Essek only knew ballroom dancing, the type of movement that was stiff and rigid, typically reserved for diplomacy events. This dance had no preset instruction, just spinning and twirling and laughter. As he relaxed into the movement, he felt himself smile, let himself be a person. It felt...nice. He laughed to himself, catching eyes with Caleb across the circle.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Among the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Essek Thelyss Fan Club Discord for giving me the ideas to write this. Also, thank you to Tangled for being such a bomb-ass movie.
> 
> My first Shadowgast fic! Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy it, don't be afraid to leave a kudos or a comment!

It was far too loud.

Essek watched the Mighty Nein spin and twirl around the cobblestone streets of Rosohna, internally cringing when the makeshift band played just a bit too loud for his delicate ears. He sat and watched as Jester and Beau spun each other in circles, laughing as they made each other dizzy. 

He had no idea how they did this. How they brought such joy everywhere they went. One minute, the streets of Rosohna had been practically empty, only a few people making late errands and a small group of bards looking for loose coin. 

Now, the streets were _alive._ The small band was playing with everything they had, and the pavement was lined with people dancing wildly to their hearts’ content. It had all happened so fast. Jester had spotted the band on the way into town and immediately ran up to them, tossing them a gold before grabbing Beau and swinging her around the square. Soon, the two women started grabbing other members of the Nein, before eventually grabbing willing pedestrians to join them. 

Essek was impressed by how many people they had managed to recruit for their makeshift festival. He stayed off to the side, sipping a cup of hot cider that a vendor had been selling nearby, watching his friends cheer and laugh as they traded partners. 

Jester smiled at him and waved him over. “Essek! Come dance with us!”

Essek smiled awkwardly before waving her off. “No, thank you, Jester. I am alrig-”

Before he could even finish the sentence, Jester ran over and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him into the circle. He had forgotten how strong she was. Before he could even turn to yell at her, he was swept into the dance by a young drow woman with dark hair. 

Truth be told, he had never danced like this before. Essek only knew ballroom dancing, the type of movement that was stiff and rigid, typically reserved for diplomacy events. This dance had no preset instruction, just spinning and twirling and _laughter_ . As he relaxed into the movement, he felt himself smile, let himself be a person. It felt... _nice_. He laughed to himself, catching eyes with Caleb across the circle.

Caleb smiled at him and reached his arm towards him, but was quickly stolen away by another drow woman. Essek himself ended up in the arms of drow man, spinning away from the wizard. He felt slightly disappointed, but nothing could lessen the smile on his face right now. 

They continued, dancing and twirling away. Switching partners every few minutes, only to leave them for a different person when the time came. There was no logic to it, only laughter and joy and fun. The dance increased speed, Essek beginning to feel lightheaded with how fast he and his partners were turning. It felt like freedom, like bliss and wonder and joy all rolled into one. 

The music crescendoed, and Essek felt himself spin away from his partner, dizzy with the tempo of the song. As the band played its final note, he felt his body collide with someone, instinctually placing his hands on their shoulders before glancing up to look.

The kind blue eyes of Caleb Widogast stared back at him, creased slightly with a gorgeous smile. Essek felt himself flush under Caleb’s gaze. He never realized how much taller Caleb was than him. He smiled back, his blush deepening.

They both panted lightly as cheers surrounded them on all sides. Caleb looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand. “Come with me.”

Essek nodded, grabbing his hand and following after him.

Caleb led them out of the large dance circle, towards a quiet alleyway that Essek recognized headed back towards the Nein’s home. The ferocious beat of his heart would not lessen, although he suspected it had nothing to do with the dancing.

Caleb opened the door to the house, chimes ringing softly as they clinked against each other. He took Essek’s hand again, leading him towards the room that Essek knew belonged to his study, where they had spent many hours together. As Essek closed the door behind them, he felt Caleb’s arms embrace him, his head fitting perfectly in the space between Essek’s neck and shoulder. 

“I have never seen you dance before. You were beautiful.” Crimson hair brushed against Essek’s neck, making him shudder. 

“To be completely honest, it was not my choice. Jester threw me into the circle before I had a chance to stop her.” Caleb chuckled against his neck, slowly releasing Essek from his embrace.

“That does sound like her. I will admit, I am upset that we did not have the chance to dance together.” As he spoke, Caleb slowly turned Essek around. Their eyes met and Essek’s heart raced like he was still spinning in circles.

“There is no reason why we cannot now.” 

Caleb smiled, slowly guiding Essek’s hand to his shoulder before clasping their other hands together. His large, calloused hand on Essek’s waist felt grounding, reassuring. He looked to Essek for confirmation before he began to sway.

They didn’t need any music. The air itself felt like it was humming. Caleb led him in what Essek assumed was a typical Empire ballroom dance. The slight press of their bodies as they swayed felt significantly more intimate than the fast-paced twirling of the street dance, but it made Essek’s heart rush in the exact same way. 

They spun slowly around the study, Essek’s eyes never leaving the sharp lines of Caleb’s face. Caleb released one of Essek’s arms to spin him, his mantle flowing gently as he turned. As Caleb reclaimed his hands, he gently lowered Essek into a small dip, Essek’s back being supported by one of Caleb’s arms. 

They stared at each other, blue eyes meeting silver ones. Essek flushed, Caleb’s eyes landing on his lips before glancing back up to his eyes. Questioning. Wondering. _Hoping._

Essek nodded. Caleb leaned in slowly, both their eyes fluttering shut.

“CAY-LEB!!! We’re home!!! Are you here?” The sound of Jester’s voice shattered the peaceful illusion, causing both of the wizards to startle and spring apart. They brushed themselves off, glancing at each other when they thought the other was not looking.

“Yes, Jester, I am in my study. I was just about to escort Essek home.”

The door to the study opened, showing the face of the smiling, blue tiefling. “Hi Essek! What were you guys doing?”

Essek sputtered slightly, before Caleb stepped in and responded. “I was just showing Essek some new spell ideas I had been thinking about. I’ll be taking him home now.”

Jester smirked, letting them pass. “Uh-huh, _spells._ Whelp, I hope you guys had _lots of fun_.” The way she kept winking at the drow made him uneasy, and he quickly stepped out of the room, following Caleb towards the door.

They walked towards Essek’s towers in silence. Essek knew he should say something, but for someone who was usually so eloquent, he was having trouble forming a single coherent thought. Before he knew it, he was standing at the gates of his home and Caleb was bidding him goodbye. 

As Caleb turned to walk away, Essek grabbed his shoulder. “Caleb!”

Caleb turned. “Yes, Essek?”

Essek flushed, removing his hand from Caleb’s shoulder. “This was...nice. We should do it again sometime.”

Essek could see Caleb blush slightly in response. “I..I would like that a lot.” He smiled, a wonderful smile that Essek thought he would never forget.

Essek smiled back. “Good. Have a pleasant night, then.” He turned and hurried inside his main tower, sinking his back against the door as soon as it was closed. The things that man made him feel…

* * *

It was far too loud.

Caleb’s eyes were darting everywhere, hands working twice as fast. Hasting Beau here, sending an Acid Arrow there, he felt overwhelmed by the amount of enemies they were facing.

It was a stupid idea. They were not prepared enough to handle the Cerberus Assembly, even if they did have Essek on their side. The drow in question pressed his back against Caleb’s, contorting the forces of gravity to crush a wave of guards headed in Fjord’s direction. 

“There’s far too many of them.” Essek spat as he spun Caleb around, using a wave of force to push back a line of enemies. Caleb almost chuckled when his mind brought up the image of them dancing together, the race of his heart then matching its beat now in the heat of battle.

“I know. We need to find some way to distract them. We need to find a way to get out of here.” 

The hand that Essek had shot out faltered slightly, as though he was hesitating. Caleb pushed him out of the way, throwing up a Shield to deflect a surge of arrows headed their way. 

Essek clasped a hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “I’ll be back.” Before he could turn away, Caleb grabbed his arm. 

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s not safe!”

“Creating a distraction. I promise this will not be our last dance, Caleb Widogast.” He smirked, kissed Caleb’s hand, and ran off down the hallway. Caleb stared after him.

“You better keep your promise, Thelyss,” He whispered to himself. He turned towards his team, shouting. “Essek’s giving us an opportunity! Let’s get out of here!”

* * *

It was far too quiet.

“Ah, Bren. How lovely to see you again.”

Caleb scowled. Trent’s jaundiced skin looked the same as ever, if not a bit more wrinkled in his old age. But Caleb was not focused on his old mentor. No, his eyes were caught on the drow chained to the other side of the table. _Essek_.

He took a step forward before Trent held a hand out. “I would not recommend you try anything, Bren. The crick has been quite stubborn, and I would hate for something to happen to such a...wonderful specimen.” 

Caleb grinded his teeth together, forcing himself to scan the room. Essk looked to be alright, even if he was chained and there didn’t seem to be any guards other than the ones posted outside the door. He would need to do this quickly.

“I have no intention of fighting you, Master Ikithon. Do not force me to.”

“Oh, how wonderful. What do you intend to do here then? I assumed you were here to seek vengeance, but perhaps I was wrong.”

“I am here to save my friend. He is no longer needed in your dubious scheme and you will release him immediately.”

Trent chuckled, walking towards Essek. “Do you hear that, Thelyss? Someone finally came to save you.” He grabbed Essek by the hair, forcing the drow to face him. Essek spat in his face.

“Oh, how rude. I believe that deserves discipline, don’t you, Bren? You remember from our lessons that I have zero tolerance for rudeness.” He pulled Essek’s hair back again, placing his hands on the side of Essek’s throat. Essek screamed.

“Stop it! Don’t hurt him! I’ll give you whatever you want!” Caleb’s eyes frantically flipped between Essek and Trent, reaching his hands out as though it would somehow stop his friend’s pain. 

“Anything, Bren? Well...it just so happens...that I want to see you _suffer_.” His hand closed completely around Essek’s throat as Essek screamed louder, the sound slowly fading as the man himself faded away.

“ _No!_ ” Caleb _screamed_ , forcing his hands out in front of him, his eyes burning with intense rage. 

The smoldering flame from his hands increased until it flew away from him, hitting Trent square in the chest and setting his robes ablaze. The flames spread from the dark red fabric to the tips of his beard, slowly and painfully climbing until it reached his skin, scorching the yellowed flesh. In a matter of seconds, he was completely charred, nothing remaining but ash and bones. Caleb took a deep breath and steadied himself.

He ran to Essek, the chained drow lying lifeless on the table. Caleb yelled to Jester and Caduceus, begging them to help him.

As Jester hurried to grab a diamond from her pouch, Caleb released Essek from the chains and gathered him in his arms. 

“No, no, _no_ , you do not get to do this to me! He will not steal you away from me too! _You promised me!”_ He sobbed as he held his forehead to Essek’s, remembering how close they were when Caleb kissed him on their boat all those weeks ago. Remembering the way their bodies pressed together when they danced…

“Essek, please... _you promised me_...I want to dance with you again, Schatz…” He whispered.

As Jester pressed the diamond into Essek’s chest, Caleb pressed his lips to Essek’s. Tears streamed down his face as he held the drow even tighter, letting his love for the man in his arms flow freely.

As Jester finished casting the spell, Essek’s eyes blinked open. He felt a pair of chapped lips against his own and strands of crimson hair fell into his face. He grabbed Caleb’s face and kissed him back, sitting up so fast that their heads slammed together. 

Caleb pulled himself out of the kiss. He grabbed Essek’s face, tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed, pulling the drow back into a hug. Essek hugged back, fitting his head in the space between Caleb’s neck and shoulder.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I promised you at least one more dance.” Essek’s voice was hoarse, the handprint-shaped burn around his neck still not fully healed. He sat up and looked into Caleb’s eyes, smiling. Caleb smiled back, his eyes red from crying. 

“I don’t want one more dance. I want hundreds, thousands more dances from you. I want to dance with you until our feet are sore and our legs are tired. Essek, I love you so much.”

Essek’s smile widened and his hands traced Caleb’s face. “Caleb, _ta'ecelle_ , I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> ta'ecelle in Undercommon means "sunlight." An appropriate pet name for our boys :)


End file.
